Misery Business
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Miley and Nick meet at a stip club for Nick's bachloer party. Nick is getting married to Selena. Selena slowly steals all of Miley's friends, but lets go of defense. Too bad, Miley Cyras is the queen in the business of Misery. Niley, Legal.
1. Chapter 1

**Misery Business**

**Introduction**

**Miley Cyras:**

**Eighteen, Was filthy rich, lost all her money when parents died. They left her no money, for they wrote that the money should be sent to charity the day they die. They left Miley about 50,000 dollars out of 7 million dollars. After one year of their death, Miley is near getting broke. She works as a stripper at a strip club, but only strips. Never lip locks, or goes too far with a customer.**

**Demetria Devonne Luvota**

**Eighteen, Works at the same strip club Miley Cyras works in. They meet and become best friends at the flash of an eye. Demi has experienced the same story Miley has. She also never lip locks or goes too far with any of the customers.**

**Nicholas Jerry Jones**

**Eighteen, Nick is completely a rich child, who's getting married to Selena Marie Gonez. Planned marriage by parents. Love only happens from one side. Selena's. Nick has no feelings toward Selena, except for the sister love. Sometime, pure hate as well.**

**Joseph Adam James**

**Joe, twenty, Nick's best friend. Met him since the day Nick was born. Him and Nick have the tightest friendship compared to their friendship with anyone else. Joe's as equally rich as Nick is.**

**Selena Marie Gonez**

**Eighteen, also rich, extremely happy. A good person at heart, but a bitch when it comes to wars, contests, and battlefields. In love with Nick, and best friends with Maggie. Lives a town away from Nick's family.**

**Taylor Allison Sweft**

**Taylor, blonde, dumb, but extremely funny and exciting. Loves her friends with all her heart. Joe's ex, but currently one of his best friends. Also, Selena's old friend from childhood.**

**And right here, boys and girls, a new story begins.**

**The story of the **_**Misery Business.**_


	2. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Misery Business**

**Chapter One**

"Alright, I'll tell Nicholas, Mrs. Gonez." Denise spoke on the phone to her soon to be daughter-in-law's mother. She smiled as she hung up and shifted her head towards her son, Nick.

"Selena bought the dress, dear," Denise informed him, opening up her newspaper and reading the new posts. "From where," Nick put his phone in his pocket.

"Her dress was designed by Versace. It's designer, dear." The elegant, classy woman smiled at Nick, her pearly white teeth showing.

"Thanks, Mom… I'm gonna go hang out with Joe now." Nick got up, putting his hands in his back pockets.

"Alright, have fun." Denise showed her smile once again, directing her head to the Los Angeles Times. Nick took that as a signal, and walked outside the Jones' mansion door. He texted requesting for him to meet him at the "City Of Angels Club" for Nick's before-marriage party.

Joe received the text and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his phone and keys and ran down to the James's mansion. He got into his Jeep car and drove to City Of Angels. After twenty five minutes of driving, he parked his car in front of the club, quickly receiving hugs from all the workers that have known him as a daily customer. He walked inside, greeting the man by the bar, Henry.

Joe and Nick weren't players, and never played with girl's hearts, as well. They were actually known as gentleman all over town. They just went to the strip club five times earlier, all because when their friends got married. They were at their first year of college, and had known a lot of people. It was July now, and Nick and Joe both graduated from first year. Except this year Joe and Nick are getting homeschooled, along with Lucas and Fin, their two other best friends.

Joe looked for Nick, quickly finding him. He hugged him tight, and smiled. "So today, huh," Joe chuckled, looking at some of the girls.

"And so are you, idiot," Nick chuckled back. He noticed a brunette girl in boots, a shirt, and a skirt. He smirked. "You see her?" Nick nudged Joe in the shoulder, but Joe was too busy staring at the raven girl beside the brunette. Their eyes caught each other, and it actually felt like heaven for the both of them.

"She's… Beautiful." Joe said, walking towards Demi and taking her to another side of the club. That left Nick and the brunette staring at each other both of them smiling and biting their lips. The brunette walked over to Nick, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey," She giggled.

"Hey there," Nick smirked. Miley laughed.

"Why is someone like you here?" the brunette asked, her eyebrows rising.

"I'm here for my before marriage party…" Nick explained.

The brunette smirked. "Does that mean I should give you something?" She started playing with his shirt's buttons, walking closer to him.

Nick smirked, putting his hands on her ass. Minutes later, they were having an extreme make-out on one of the couches. "Let's go to the hotel near," Nick mumbled through the kisses, gripping onto her ass tighter. "Mhm," she agreed, grabbing his hand and walking outside the hotel.

They ran to Holiday Inn, a small motel next to the club. Nick paid for the room, both of them running to the elevator.

As they waited for it to come, Nick looked at her and realized how beautiful she looked. Her hair went down her neck, touching the tips of her waste. Her eyes were storm gray, water blue, both of the beautiful colors mixing by the core of the eye. Her eyelashes were long, and he can tell she didn't have any makeup on. Her lips were pink, no need for lipstick as well. Her legs were beautifully long, and tanned. Her waste was small, but just the right way it should be. Her breasts were big and round, making him lick his lips.

The brunette realized he was staring at her and asked if there was something wrong. Nick chuckled. "Nothing, it's just your stunni- I mean, you seem nice," Nick smiled, slapping himself mentally. She chuckled. "You do, too. What's your name, curly?"

"Nick," he smiled, looking towards the elevator door. "What about you?" He smiled, turning towards her again.

"My name is Miley." She smiled, sticking her hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Miley. How do you spell that though?" Nick scratched the side of his head, Miley letting out a loud laugh.

"You spell it like m, i, l, e, and y." Miley giggled once again, Nick nodding taking the information in. Their thoughts were interrupted by the elevator, when the door suddenly opened revealing a curly blonde, who has too busy trying to close her jacket.

"You stupid jacket," she cursed at it, pushing it even harder. "I think it's like this," Miley helped her, zipping it up for her. The blonde's eyes widened, staring at Miley like she was a pure genius.

"Oh! Thank you… You're so smart." The blonde stared at Miley, gasping every second.

Miley giggled. "Who are you?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Taylor didn't answer, and looked behind her at Nick. "Yeah, who are you?" She asked Nick, her eyebrows rising. Nick laughed, holding his stomach for support.

"No, I meant you." She poked Taylor in the shoulder. Taylor jumped in hurt. "Ouch," her lip frowned, crossing her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry." Miley smiled at her. "So what's your name again?" Miley asked, smiling at her again.

"I'm Taylor. With an o…" Taylor nodded. "… I think." Her head turned slowly. Nick and Miley both laughed, smiling at the blonde.

"It's very nice to meet you, Taylor. I'm Miley." Miley stuck out her hand, and Taylor shook it. She turned to Nick.

"I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Nick." Nick stuck out his hand again, but Taylor took them both in a group hug. "Group hug!" She screamed, her skinny arms wrapping around them both.

Miley and Nick giggled. They took her number, and left to the room, both of them still extremely turned on.

Nick slipped the card into the card-hole, both of them rushing inside. Nick threw Miley onto the bed and crawled onto her.

"You're hot." He whispered, kissing her jawline gently.

"Thank you, and so are you." She giggled, moaning between every word.

They went further and further, until they were both extremely naked. The louder they moaned the harder and faster it went.

They were both completely naked when Nick pulled Miley onto him. She was leaning on his chest, her head staring at his member.

"That was awesome." She spoke up, still staring at the huge organ in front of her eyes.

"I know, right?" Nick looked at her, smiling as he saw what she was looking at.

"Like what you see?" Nick chuckled, and Miley slapped his chest. "Freak," She mumbled.

"Who's your fiancé?" Miley turned her head towards Nick, sitting up, her breasts still completely bare.

Nick looked at them and gulped. He turned his attention towards Miley once again. "Selena Gonez."

Miley nodded. She noticed the sun was about to come up. "Shit," she mumbled. "I got to go." She jumped up, putting on her panties. This time, she put on a completely different outfit; navy blue skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt.

She put on a ring, and quickly put on a hat. Nick shrugged and put on his clothes. He waited for Miley to put on her makeup, as he sat on the bed and started texting Joe silently.

"Oh, and Nick," she tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her, nodding. "I liked it." She smiled. "A lot, actually." He chuckled, and nodded in agreement.

Miley grabbed her purse, and Nick got up and opened the door for her. They walked down stairs to reception both of them saying goodbye.

Nick texted Joe that they have to meet at Nick's house. Joe left Demi from his house and told her to stay if she wants. He took her number and drove over to Nick's house, leaving the raven girl alone in his house, watching TV.

Joe got to his house, ringing the doorbell to Nick's wing, and waiting silently. Nick appeared in shorts, and an undershirt. "Hey, dude," he greeted him, and closed the door behind him.

"Last night… It was different." Nick said, pacing around the room. "Relax, man. It's just a stripper," Joe laughed.

"No, see, she's _not_ just a stripper. She's different, you know?" Nick tried explaining, still walking back and forth from the same check points. From the room door, to the other side of the room by the window.

Joe got up and sat on one of the bean bags.

"Did you get her number?" Joe buried his head in between the bag, shivering. "Shit. Fuck me. No." Nick punched the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, Demi is actually kind of living in my house. I can ask for her number for you…" Joe explained as if nothing was going on. Well, for him, nothing was. But for Nick, it felt like the world was taking a new settlement.

"Yes, that's great! Thanks, man." Nick did their handshake.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Joe looked around Nick's messy room, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Starbucks?" Nick suggested, walking to his closet

"Yeah. I'll meet you downstairs. We're taking my car." Joe walked out the door, and headed outside to his car. He turned on the radio, and waited for Nick to get dressed.

Nick got into jeans, a sweatshirt that said 'New York Soul' and of course, his black Chuck-Taylor-signed converse. He grabbed his Blackberry Bold 9700, and ran downstairs, to Joe's car.

They headed to the road, both of them laughing to their talk.

The two were closer than any two guy friends you'll ever meet, or have ever met.


	3. Chapter Two: What If I Said I Like You?

**Misery Business**

**Chapter Two**

Nick and Joe entered Starbucks, both of them looking for an empty table. They took one inside, both of them putting their stuff down. Nick went to get the coffee and Joe waited at the table. Then he received a text from Demi asking where he is. He replied he's at Starbucks with Nick.

Suddenly, Demi gasped. Miley looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Nick and Joe are at Starbucks." She giggled.

"His name is Joe?" She asked, giggling along. "Yes. Damn hottie." Demi squealed and Miley high-fived her. "Funny, we're at Starbucks, too." Miley wiggled her eyebrows.

"We are now." Miley smirked, leaving her own mansion. Miley still lives in a huge house. She couldn't sell it, she had so many memories, and it was much more valuable to her than any other kind of money in the world. Miley parked at Starbucks, finding a good spot close to the door. She grabbed her purse, and headed out, waiting for Demi to follow behind. They both walked, their heels ticking loudly. The two were absolutely stunning.

They pushed the door open, walking inside, and the air conditioner blowing their hair backwards. Miley scanned around Starbucks, looking for a certain curly haired boy.

"Looking for something?" A male asked but Miley didn't notice who the mystery male was. "Nah, it's cool." She looked up smiling, and after she realized who it was, she smiled even bigger.

"Hey," he smiled. "Hello." She said, poking him in the shoulder. "Hey!" Demi popped in. Miley and Nick both laughed, gripping onto their stomachs for support.

"Nick, this is Demi. Demi, this is Nick." She introduced them, watching as her two friends shook hands. "You two better be good friends, 'mkay?" she glared at both of them jokingly, letting the trio laugh even harder. Then Joe appeared.

"Oh my god," Demi whispered in Miley's ear. Miley smiled at Joe. "Hello there, ladies," he did a walk thing that actually looked pretty stupid to Miley, but Demi started giggling like crazy. "...Nick." He added, realizing not everyone here were ladies.

Nick laughed. "Why don't you guys sit with us?" He asked, gripping onto the tray tighter. "Let me get that man," Joe took the tray and went to the table. "Sure, I don't mind. What about you, Mi?" Demi asked Miley, her eyebrows rising. Joe came back and waved at Demi.

"Sure, I'm up for it!" Miley exclaimed, all of them walking towards the table. The conversation was all spent for the four them learning about each other, laughing in between it. Nick and Miley kept looking at each other frequently, but when their eyes met, they moved them away just like shy kindergartners would. But Joe and Demi on the other hand were sitting there texting each other, and they had planned that Demi would move over to Joe's.

After three good hours of talking, Miley and Demi left for their morning jobs. They worked as bosses for the biggest LA 7/11. They've met two of their best friends at their job; Mary and Mitchi. The two were extremely nice. Mary and Mitchi had grown up together in Arizona, and moved here to LA about 6 years ago. Two years before Miley and Demi's parents had died. Mitchi and Mary weren't related, but the two were closer than sisters.

Miley and Demi waved goodbye, both of them jumping in the car and heading towards 7/11.

"Fuck!" Nick cursed, getting up. "What's wrong, dude?" Joe asked, looking towards Nick with worry. "I was supposed to take Selena out for lunch… Can you drive me dude?"

Joe nodded, both of them running towards the car. Joe and Nick were laughing through the ride, and Nick tried to get his mind off of Miley, but he was failing at it miserably. After they reached Selena's house, Joe left Nick.

Nick walked to her front door, his knuckles knocking on the white wooden door lightly. The decoration was golden. Selena opened the door, smiling at him.

"You're late." She sighed. Nick chuckled and said he's sorry. "Are we still going to lunch?" Selena untied her hair, letting it fall down onto her shoulders. It was short, way shorter than Miley's. It was one of those short haircuts [**the one she had in Send It On**], with the blonde highlights.

Nick nodded. "Where's your car?" She asked.

"It broke down, so we're taking a cab." Nick informed. "Ew… Fine," She giggled, running towards the street ready to start her day.

After Miley and Demi were done with their jobs, they headed to the mall, both of them starving.

"I still don't get why we couldn't buy like a hot dog from over there or something," Demi walked faster, to catch up with Miley. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you honestly think a 7/11 hot dog is better than McDonalds?" Miley put her hair up, and walked into the mall.

Demi was texting her friend, Selena, who she had met earlier at 7/11. Selena loves ice cream and she goes to buy 7/11 ice cream daily. Selena had met her earlier on one of her shifts, and they both exchanged numbers. They texted occasionally, which had brought them closer than strangers.

As her fingers through the keyboard, her eyes glued to the screen, she bumped into a female. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up to see no one but Selena. "Oh my god, Sel!" Demi exclaimed, wrapping her petite arms around Selena. Selena giggled.

"How are you?" She asked, flipping her hair backwards. Demi nodded and said she's okay.

"Miley," Demi turned her head beside her, but no one was there. "Huh?" Selena asked.

"Miley was just right here…" Demi explained looking around.

"Oh is that her?" She pointed over to Nick, not sure what Miley was doing there. "Wait, how do you know Nick?" Demi asked, very confused. Selena giggled. "He's my fiancé. She smiled. Demi nodded.

_Fuck. This isn't good, this is NOT good._ Demi thought to herself, her face changing into different colors. "Demi…?" Selena was unsure of what to do.

"Oh, right. Let's go over there…" Demi grabbed Selena's hand, running to the table. Selena shrugged, not sure of what was going on.

"Miley, this is Selena, Selena, this is Miley… Let's go." She grabbed Miley's hand, but Miley let go. "Why? Let's stay…" She smiled not sure why Demi was acting so strange.

She got her phone out and texted Demi asking her why or how she knew Selena. Demi's eyes widened. She texted back saying she met her at the shop.

Miley nodded at Demi and put her phone in her pocket. Demi smiled, now sure that her best friend wasn't mad at her.

Miley took some fries from Nick. Nick glared at her. Miley giggled and slapped his chest. "Those are my fries." He whined, wearing a puppy dog face. Miley giggled and inched her face closer to his. "Not buying it," she smirked, putting one of the fries in her mouth and backing away again. Nick took his sandwich and smirked.

"I didn't want it anyways," she smirked, taking a sip from his soda. "Oh, you…" he jokingly glared at her again. Miley laughed, and gripped on her stomach for support. Nick couldn't help but notice the different shirt she was wearing. She was wearing a black top, one that made her shoulders bare. He then moved down to her waste to find a black lose belt laying right on top of her daisy dukes. He stared at her long, long, long legs again, his mouth dropping the longer he stared.

Selena noticed and rolled her eyes at Demi. Demi was giggling thinking they were too cute. "What's wrong?" Demi asked, putting a hand on Selena's shoulder. "Your friend here seems like a slut." She smiled, her hips swaying from one side to the other. Selena rolled her eyes. "She's not. You don't know her, Sel." Demi rolled her eyes secretly. Selena scoffed. "Well, we should probably sit down before they start making out in front of me." Selena walked over to the table.

_Shouldn't she be mad at Nick? _Demi thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she took a seat next to Miley. But Selena decided to bring a chair and place it in-between Nick and Miley. She sat down, showing her teeth at the both of them.

"Excuse me, but I was sitting here…" Miley tried to sound as respectful as she could. "Oh and I took the seat; too bad." She smiled, looking towards Nick. Nick was frustrated at Selena.

"Selena..." He said, glaring at her. "Yes, baby?" She smiled at him.

"That was really rude, Selena." He said, leaning his back towards the chair. "No, it wasn't. I wanted to sit next to my boyfriend, because I obviously know him better than a slut." Selena rolled her eyes, hissing.

Miley pushed her chair, grabbed her purse and began to walk. "Fucking slut," Miley cursed at Selena to herself, her waste swaying from side to side, her heels gliding on the classy floor, and her hair bouncing every time she took a step. Then she felt a strong hand hold her arm. She turned around to see a tired Nick. She smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Nick was confused, but glad she wasn't mad at him too. "I'm smiling at you because you're a good friend." She kissed his cheek, beginning to walk again.

That left Nick speechless, and move-less if that's a word. He felt the kiss repeat on his cheek over and over again, but Miley was already lost in the crowd.

"I love you," he whispered holding his cheek. His day dreaming was awakened by a screaming Selena. She was literally screaming at his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NICK? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HER KISS YOU? FUCK YOU!" She walked away, but Nick ran after her.

"Would you just calm the hell down?" he rolled his eyes. "Where's Demi?" He scoffed. "She went after the slu-""She's not a slut!" Nick screamed at her. Selena rolled her eyes. _Bitch. _She thought to herself.

Nick grabbed her hand and said let's go finish our lunch. They both headed back to the table. Nick kept thinking of the kiss through the entire time. He thought about what it would feel like if kissed her. The memories of their bed they shared last night were all gone. Because when they were on the same bed, he wasn't in love with her. But at Starbucks, his feelings completely turned around. He still couldn't believe he saw an angel like her naked, because all of those memories were erased from his mind.

It felt like as if they've never even held hands before. Nick looked up and saw Selena texting. "Who are you texting?" He smiled at her trying to break the awkward silence. "Jennifer," Selena informed him. Jennifer was Selena's best friend from High School. They've even went to the same college. They were both extremely close friends.

"Cool." Nick smiled, and looked down onto his burger again. Then he saw the soda. The one that the last sip from was taken by Miley. He grabbed the soda, and quickly took a sip.

_So this is what she tastes like…_ He thought to himself. He smiled at the soda. Selena's eyebrows rose. "What are you doing?" She put her phone in her pocket.

"Nothing, nothing!" He smiled, throwing the soda behind his head. "_Oookaaaayyy._" Selena shrugged. "We should probably go..." Selena said, pointing towards the door.

"We should, we should; let's go." Nick grabbed her hand, and lead her to a cab. The cab drove Selena home first, and then drove Nick. Nick paid and headed to his wing in the mansion.

**A/N: Story still picking up, so sorry nothing exciting is happening yet, but it will. :] What do you guys think so far?**

**Peace. :] x3**


	4. Chapter Three: Shopping?

**Misery Business**

**Chapter Three**

Miley fiddled with her fingers as she sat in her office at 7/11. Demi was in the room next door on her own office, but unlike Miley, she was actually working.

She sat in her chair trying to figure out a new shit schedule for the workers. Demi sighed, and bit the lid of her pen, trying to make the people work less. They were all stressed out from last week, since it was the week before most schools started, and people were coming to say goodbye to summer by having lunch, or too many customers deciding to by the ice cream, and it was pretty crazy.

Demi groaned in frustration, pushing the papers in front of her away. She picked up her desk telephone and dialed 1, the speed dial to Miley's office.

"Miley Stewart, 7/11, hello?" She heard Miley speak into the phone and giggled. "When people see this side of you, they would never believe the normal you outside of here."

Miley burst out laughing, but then hence the worry and frustration in Demi's voice. "Demi, what's wrong?" Demi could hear Miley frown through the other line of the phone.

"This schedule is a fail. I mean, I can't get to a plan where I can have them get less pressure on themselves, without adding pressure on us or other people. This is so crazy!" Demi was screaming into the phone. Miley giggled.

"I'll come help you, alright? We're only a glass window away…" Miley reminded Demi earning a giggle. Miley hung up and went out of her office, into Demi's, finding a bunch of scrunched up paper around the desk. "Woah," Miley giggled, picking each and every one of them up and threw them in the trash can.

"Here, let me work on them and I promise I'll be done in about thirty minutes, okay? And if not, I'm taking you out for steaks." She picked them up, and held them tight in her arms. "Alright, Mi. Love you, baby girl."

Miley smiled and headed towards her own office, sighing as she threw the papers onto the desk.

She set them down on her desk, ready to take in all the information. And suddenly, the idea hit her head. She ran out from her office and barged into Demi's office, without even knocking.

"I got it," she screamed, out of breath. Demi giggled. "Wow, you took less than you promised you would. What is it?"

"Hiring new people." Miley sat down, smiling a little. "I see… Keep going." Demi took out her pen to see if there was anything to add to what Miley would say.

"Well, we can give everyone breaks these days, and higher temporary backup people. We don't even have to give them money, we just have to pay them for the hours they work, which is like what, five hours? And we can have like seven people switching shifts weekly." Miley pushed her bangs back against her ear, earning a gasp from Demi.

"You, Miley, you are a fucking genius." Demi wrote down the plan. "Great, let's put the signs outside for hiring." Demi grabbed the signs they had made last time they hired new people and ran out to the door, placing them inside carefully.

"Perfect." Miley mumbled smiling at their work. "Now, can you take me to that really famous place you promised?" Demi giggled, walking back into her office, Miley following her.

"Hey, I said if I didn't figure out anything, but I think I did." Miley smirked, "So you have to invite me." She smiled, picking up her stuff and grabbing Demi's hand quickly running towards the door.

Miley was sitting alone at a coffee shop in the mall, sipping her coffee and watching people go by. Demi had to leave early to meet her sister who was arriving from Nebraska in a few hours. Her name was Danielle. Miley and Danielle didn't know each other at all, they had only heard about the other occasionally from Demi.

Miley noticed that it was almost 12, and that the mall would be closed soon. Some stores were already being shut, but she just sat there. At the moment, she felt lonely. She missed her parents right now.

As a little kid, she never knew what her life would be like when she grows up. Would she be able to handle all her responsibilities? She never thought she'd be a stripper someday. She was ashamed. She was ashamed of herself, and everything she had become.

But then again, she knew she didn't have any other choice. She was stuck with either selling the mansion, which she will never do, or working as a stripper.

And you know which decision she took. No one from her family wanted to help her. She felt like an unwanted piece of crap, and she still does. A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it, grabbing her stuff and dropping a 50 dollar bill. Just when she was about to leave, she felt herself hit into a strong body, for the second time today. It happened earlier with one of the workers at 7/11.

She looked up and saw the face that she needed right now, but she didn't even know she did. She smiled.

"Nick."

"Miley." He smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing at midnight at a mall?" Miley laughed, putting a hand on her hip and walking with him. "What are _you _doing here at midnight?" He asked, looking at Miley.

"Don't worry I wasn't picking up guys," Miley rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna stop being a stripper." She smiled, looking down onto her feet.

"It's a good thing you stopped right after we met." He smiled looking down onto his own shoes. Miley giggled. "Are you flirting, mister?" She rose an eyebrow, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No,"

"Yes."

"No."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because you're pressuring me."

"Sure."

"It's true."

"Right."

"Seriously!"

"Mhm."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Aha you can't beat me up." Miley laughed. "No, but I can do this."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Miley froze. Nick smirked, continuing to walk.

"What was that?" Miley asked, still shocked. "What was what?" He smirked. Miley rolled her eyes and hit him with the magazine she was holding. "Shut up." She laughed, continuing to walk.

"Do you want me to drive you home? It seems like Demi drove you here, 'cause you're not holding your keys." Nick asked.

"Yeah, that is true," She laughed "Sure, why not? Let's go." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her. Nick laughed, catching up. He ran and opened the door for her. "Thank you, Gent." She laughed, settling herself. Nick shut the door and ran towards the other side, grinning.

Nick got in and started the car. They were talking about All Time Low in the car. Miley was always a huge fan, while Nick preferred Paramore.

"No, but Lost In Stereo beats all Paramore songs!" Miley defended, nodding her head. Nick laughed. "What about Decode and Ignorance?"

"Pftt." Miley rolled her eyes, earning a grin from Nick.

"What are you grinning at?" Miley giggled. "Nothing." Nick smiled an honest smile. Miley giggled and put her head back, looking out the window.

"This city is beautiful at night."

"I know. Do you know the place with the ducks?" Nick asked, stopping at a red light.

"No, is it like a national park?" Miley turned her head towards him, still slumped in her chair.

"Nope, it's an open area. It's basically deserted, and I found it at night. It's beautiful." Nick smiled, hitting gas.

"Oh, I want to go there. You think you can take me?" Miley got up from her slumped position, smiling at him. Nick nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She grinned, and the rest of the ride was silent. Comfortable silence, though.

After they finally arrived, Miley hugged Nick, and she headed up towards her mansion. She ran in, closing the door and slumping against it, a dreamy sigh appearing on her face. She giggled once again, running towards her room.

"Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you." Miley sang, changing into her shorts and a white V-neck.

She smiled and jumped into bed, turning on the TV. She felt the phone vibrate against the bed mattress. She picked it up, smiling at the caller ID.

"Didn't I just see you earlier?" Miley laughed, muting the TV.

"But I missed you already." Nick blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I did too." Miley confessed, snuggling with the sheets. Nick heard the sheets shuffle against the phone, and he quickly felt like he should be there holding her.

"How are you?" He asked, taking off his shoes.

"I'm great," She giggled, "what about you?"

"Wonderful." Nick smiled, earning another giggle from Miley. "Why are you giggling now?" He asked, taking off his pants.

"What's that sound behind you? Is Selena there?" Miley automatically felt her lips tugging downwards.

"No, I'm taking off my pants." Nick cleared, but then realized how stupid sounded.

"What? You're taking it off 'cause Selena is there?" Miley was a little panicked, and mostly angry as well. "No, no, I meant I'm just changing." Nick laughed.

"Not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Shut up."

"Won't."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

Nick laughed. "No, I'm not mad." Miley relaxed. "Good." "Good," Nick trailed on, "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I mean I will carry the bags for you if you want."

Nick suddenly heard a lot of shuffling, and he could've sworn he heard a cat screetch.

"What? Shopping? A guy is taking me shopping? SHOPPING?" Miley screamed into the phone. "What's wrong with that?" Nick asked, his eyes widening at Miley's reaction.

"First, I'm a shopping maniac. All the guys I've dated never took me shopping before. If you see my closet, your mouth will literally drop." Nick felt his fist clench at the thought of Miley with another guy, but he never exactly got why it did clench.

"And second?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"You're a guy. You hate shopping." Miley stated. Nick laughed. "Well, you're the kind of girl that anyone would experience anything for."

"Eh, I don't think all guys think that." Miley laughed. Nick grinned. "Now go to bed. It's late." Miley comforted herself by rubbing her feet against the bed. Nick smiled nodding. "Sweet dreams." "You too."

Both of them hung up, smiling at the thought.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Nick suddenly heard a familiar female voice, turning around in shock.

* * *

**Heh. Cliffhanger.**

**I thought I'd do that, considering how bad of a person I am. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in over a WEEK, but it's cause I started 8th grade, and it's really exciting and I've been really busy. But I'm working on the next chapter right noww. :]**

**10 reviews 'till next chap?**

**Oh and please go check out My Desire. I'm also starting a new story called 'God Damn It' soon. I know, weird name, but chu'll see. -wiggles eyebrows-**

**Peace. Love. Niley.  
**


	5. Chapter Four: Back and Forth

**Misery Business**

**Chapter Four**

**Miley's POV**

I giggled, as I watched Demi try to put on eyeliner but failing at it. "Here, let me help you," I laughed, taking the pencil from her.

"I don't get how I can't do it! I'm eighteen!" Demi screamed, throwing me into a fit of giggles.

"That's why you have me." I smiled, adjusting my hand closer to her eye. I moved from her top eyelids, to the bottom line of her bottom eyelashes.

"You look perfect," I smiled, putting the eyeliner down on the dresser.

"Thank you, Miles. I love you," she wiggled her eyebrows, making me laugh again. "Joe is going to _love _your outfit. You can trust me on that one." I smirked, throwing some of my shorts at her.

"What is this?" Demi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"They're my shorts?" I giggled.

"I don't do shorts," she threw them at me, heading towards the dresser once again. "I do skinny jeans."

I laughed, nodding my head. "Right, I forgot about that," I smiled, picking out a top for her.

"What about that RS shirt? You love the rolling stones, right?" I picked it out, earning an eager nod from her.

"Always have, always will… They are the best band ever!" Demi exclaimed making me laugh a little.

"Agreed," I nodded, adjusting my lips into a curve, so I can easily put on my lip gloss.

"What are _you _getting all dressed up for?" She eyed me, taking off her shirt and putting on the new one.

"I'm going _shopping_ with Nick," I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on navy blue skinny jeans.

"_Shopping_?" Demi screamed, dropping the shirt hanger onto the floor. "I know! I couldn't believe it either…" I giggled, putting on a blue top that had some fake stains on it. It was supposed to be there, for the whole cute edgy effect.

"Miles, I love your outfit!" Demi said put on her high heels.

"Your signature high heels... I don't even know what to say," I huffed playfully making her laugh.

"Hey, a girl in this world's biggest success is to have her own signature move. Let me be," She winked, causing me to gasp.

"Are you saying I'm not successful, because I don't have my own signature move?" I shook my head, disappointingly, but making sure that it didn't seem like I was really mad.

"No, you have one, duh," Demi rolled her eyes. "You purse your lips together when you blush, and you like do that thing with your walk. Don't worry; it's a good thing though."

"Aw, I got to love you, Demmers," I smiled reaching out for a hug.

"Who doesn't?" She laughed, "I'm going to get going now. I love you, babe. Have fun." she said, grabbing her stuff and walking out.

I smiled to myself, repeating the same actions Demi did and walking out to find my own car. I got into it, turning on the radio and smiling as my favorite song came on.

_**At The Restaurant**_

"I thought we were going shopping!" I whined, looking through the menu.

"We will, I'm just starving, Mi," Nick pouted making me shake my head.

"No, no, mister, that puppy dog face doesn't work on me." I shook my head once again, earning a 'pwease' from him.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but then we'll go shopping for longer! I put on converse. I'm not even dressed for how fancy this place is," I whined again, flipping a page.

"C'mon, you look gorgeous," He rolled his eyes, darting his eyes on the menu.

"Aw, that's sweet." I cooed, making him smile.

"It is, isn't it?" He smirked, looking down once again.

"Are you ready to order yet?" a waiter asked, smiling slowly at me.

"Um no, not yet… Thank you," I smiled, flipping another page.

"Alright, I'm getting country fried chicken, and coke," he looked up at me smiling.

"Same! I love country food!" I exclaimed, licking my lips in the process.

I saw him inch backwards with the chair a little, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He smiled, making me smile back. His smile was contagious, but that was one of the things I adored about him…

"Are you ready to order yet?" the waiter once again asked, looking at me. Why wasn't he looking at Nick? Nick was the dude here.

"Yes, we are," Nick said, making the waiter's attention look towards him.

"Two country fried chicken, and two diet coke." He sternly said, handing the menu to the waiter. I did the same, smiling at Nick.

Then Paramore blared up from his phone, making both of our eyes look on the phone. "Selena," he muttered before picking up.

"Hey," he slowly said, not even smiling. It was silence for a few seconds, obviously because she was speaking.

"No, I don't care, do whatever you want…" silence, "Okay? I don't know, Selena." Silence… "Okay. Bye," he mumbled, shutting his phone off.

I was pretty angry how he switched back and forth between us. I mean it was extremely obvious we liked each other. Why couldn't he just dump her off?

I clenched my fist, forgetting it would show since it was resting on the table.

"Miley? Are you alright?" He placed his hand on mine, making me slowly shiver and push my hands away.

"No, I'm not alright," I hissed, leaning back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Seriously, Nick… You don't get it. It's just… I can't let you do that, but I'm the one... Ugh!" I screamed, getting up and walking out the restaurant.

"Miley! Wait up!" I heard him yell behind me, his footsteps louder than ever. He grabbed my arm, turning me around. We were standing outside of the restaurant, the rain hitting us hard. It was really stormy today, and it was obvious we couldn't go shopping anyways.

"Why are you mad?" he screamed, trying to make me hear him through the rain. "You can't keep going back and forth between me and Selena. You can't," I screamed, a tear dropping from my eye.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Decide. Either me or Selena, and there's no going back." I said, looking down into the ground.

He took a step closer to me, letting go of my arm, and wrapping his arms around my waste. "I'd pick you over her any day. You know that…"

"Prove it." I said, not making eye contact.

"Alright," he said, taking his phone out and dialing Selena's number.

"Selena, we need to talk… No, not about the wedding- well kind of…. No, tomorrow is best. Okay, Goodnight." He hung up, looking me in the eye. I shook my head, getting in my car.

"I won't let you do this," he said, standing in front of my car.

I smiled a little. I shook my head, the smile still on my face. He walked over to the seat, opening it gently and kissing me. The kiss felt natural, like it was supposed to happen.

I'd already forgotten about everything we did in that bed, because back then, I didn't love him. Sure I was only just attracted to him, but I wasn't in love. He was only a stranger in that bed, nothing more.

But now, he was a lot more

And I think I'm in love with him.

"Okay," I said, still smiling, as I got out of the car.

"Now can we go back in there?"

"Yes, yes we can." I smiled, clutching our elbows together and walking in with him.

_**The Next Day**_

**Nick's POV:**

I surprisingly, hummed All Time Low as I washed the dishes. Miley was starting to rub things on me easily. Listen, before you think what we're doing is crazy, judging by how we only knew each other for a week, my grandparents met on a Sunday and married on a Tuesday.

True love is true love, you don't have to question its' every move. Nothing is predictable when it comes to love.

I stopped the sink, grabbing a towel and drying my hands on it gently. I picked up my phone to check for any texts; two from Selena.

That quickly reminded me I have to go see Selena to tell her about the thing with Miley. To be honest, I don't know what can Selena do to Miley, and the thought scared me.

It scared me a lot.

I sighed, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I casually walked up to my car, unlocking it and jumping in. I didn't even bother turning on the radio, knowing that it would be a long ride.

To be honest, I _wanted _to end it with Selena more than ever. What I _didn't _want is what she'd do to Miley. I don't know how far Selena can go, but she had that trait in her. She had to get what she wants. She couldn't accept what she has right now, and just thank god. It annoyed me so much, why couldn't she be grateful? Miley on the other hand, she's accepting what's going on with her life. Miley was innocent. I know she was a stripper, but she's told me she lost her virginity to me.

And that's something.

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, as I heard my doorbell ring. That must be KFC. I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hello," I greeted, gently taking the paper bags from him. "How much is the order?"

"20 dollars," He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. I took 27 dollars out of my jeans and handed them to him.

"Keep the change." I smiled, gently taking a step backwards.

"Thank you."

I closed the door with my foot, as I picked up the 2 bags. I walked to the living room, placing them on the table. I set my feet on the table, smiling gently as I saw my favorite show was on. I turned it up as I looked through the bags for my sandwich. I took it out, unwrapping it and took a bite.

"Mm," I murmured, closing my eyes and taking in the taste.

_Ding-dong_

Oh crap, the door again.

I mumbled a bunch of curse words, getting up with my hair in a messy bun, lose jeans and white V-neck. I was still carrying my sandwich, I don't care who it is, and I'm going to keep eating.

"Miles," Nick said, as he opened up his arms for a hug. I put the sandwich on the table beside the door, taking a step forward and resting my head on his chest. His chin was resting on my head. I took in his scent, feeling more comfortable and nuzzling against him even more. It felt safe and peaceful in his arms. I would jump off a cliff holding hands with him… And all of that was just after two weeks. I couldn't wait for what's next.

"I told her."

* * *

**If there is anything I can do right now, is apologize to you 'til the day I die. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**Listen, this story is abso- beautiful. I know I update every century, but you guys please understand that I'm dealing with the last year of Middle School, it's just so exciting. I'm _not _saying I don't have time for writing, because I do, and you guys probably noticed because I keep updating My Desire. The thing is, I don't even know what it is. But sometimes writers don't update because they've lost inspiration on a story, but let me tell you, this is NOT the case with me. I am totally interested in this story as much as I am with My Desire. And I promise I'll keep updating more frequently. Infact, I dropped writing the next chapter for MD and wrote this instead. And I'm working on the next 2 chapters right now.**

**I love you guys, and I'm so sorry for updating ever like 5 years.**

**Thanks for baring with me. x3**

**Jeena.  
**


	6. Chapter Five: Nothing Personal

**Misery Business**

**Nick's POV**

I arrived at the coffee shop, fear still striking through me. I sat down, playing with my curls a little as I waited for Selena.

I heard heels clutching onto the floor. I turned my head and traced my eyes on Selena, watching her smile, her hair bounce behind her as she squealed sitting in front of me.

"Nicky," She smiled, flipping her hair and placing her purse down onto the chair beside her. "Selena." I sternly said, smiling a little.

"Listen, can we talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, oh my god, I found this top," she spoke up, "it was beautiful and it was only for 14 dollars! How awesome is that!" She exclaimed, earning an eye-roll from me.

"_Serious _talk." I said, leaning down onto the chair.

"Umm, yeah sure…" She said, shrugging and looking at the menu.

"Okay… About the wedding," I spoke, stuttering slightly.

"What about the wedding?" She asked, her voice growing stronger word by word.

"Um.. I have to cancel it…" I murmured, rubbing the back of my neck slowly.

"_What?_" She exclaimed loudly, making all the customers turn their heads towards us.

I looked at them, and then back at Selena, glaring slightly at her.

"I'm cancelling the wedding. I honestly don't want a commitment right now.. And I really want us to stay friends, Sel." I smiled, leaning my head to the side a bit.

She stayed silent for about three minutes. I cleared my throat, awakening her from her thoughts.

"It's that Miley girl, isn't it?" She spat out her name like it was some disease or something.

"She's not 'that Miley girl'," I put my hand up for quotation; "she's Miley Cyras. And no it's not."

Okay, I lied. But the only reason I lied was because I wanted Selena far away from Miley as much as possible.

"Mhm, and pigs can fly, too." She grinned, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Can you just leave her alone? I'm just being honest with you." I rested my elbows on my knees, and my head on my palms.

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you too. Miley is a slut. She's a _stripper_," before she could go on, I interrupted her.

"You don't know why she became a stripper! Just stop!" I yelled, getting extremely frustrated.

"I won't stop." She screamed, getting up and hitting me with her purse once. She grabbed her phone, and walked quickly to her car, her hair significantly bouncing behind her.

I rolled my eyes, thanking myself I haven't ordered anything yet, and stormed out the coffee shop.

I didn't know where I was going, but I ended up where I always would.

Miley's house.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I'm basically letting you know what happened with Nick and Selena at the shop.**

**There's an explanation for this extremely short chapter.**

**I needed to have the next chapter written from the narattor's POV, which means, it would be weird transitioning between Nick and the narrator, so I needed a new chapter for thattt, and I wanted a cliffhanger last chapter so this was the only choice.**

**Please please review and tell your friends about this story!**

**Thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter Six: Put Me Down

**Misery Business**

**Chapter Six**

Nick rang the doorbell to Miley's house, angry, yet relieved at the same time. Miley opened up, with a sandwich in her hand. Just that scene made Nick chuckle. His face went back to dead serious, as he took her in for the tightest hug he can imagine.

His arms were wrapped around her securely, fitting around her body perfectly. Miley smiled, her face leaning onto his chest tightly.

"I told her," he whispered, making Miley shiver. "How did she take it?" Miley frowned, holding Nick even tighter.

"She got really angry, she even hit shoulder with her purse." He mumbled, kissing her head. Miley frowned. Worry took over her body, making her hold him even tighter, if it was possible.

"Are you hurt?" She whispered, closing her eyes shut.

"No," he smiled, swaying them a little. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles and hearts on the back of her neck.

Miley was worried. The look in Nick's eyes made her question what really happened at the coffee shop. She loved Nick so much, and trusted him with her life, but how does she know he actually _did _break up with Selena?

Worst thing you can ever do; switch between two girls. Miley huffed a little, a tear dropping from her eyes. She could've sworn Nick wouldn't have felt it, if they weren't that close. Her tear made a little wet spot on his shirt, making him pull away from the hug, yet wrap his arms around her waste.

He kissed her cheek, looking her in the eye.

"What's wrong, Mi?" He asked, worried and hurt.

"It's just… I don't know, Nick," she looked around, not wanting to make eye contact.

"How do I know you actually broke up with Selena?" she murmured ever so quietly, that if Nick wasn't so interested in her words right now, he wouldn't have heard.

"Because of this," He said, pulling one arm away and showing her his bruise on his left arm from the hit of her purse.

"Nick!" She exclaimed, obviously feeling guilty for actually not believing him.

"Baby, I thought you said you didn't get hurt," she frowned, burying her head in his chest again.

"It's just a small bruise, Mi." He smiled, swaying them once again.

"I love you." She whispered, moving her arms up around his neck. "I love you too." He whispered back, kissing the top of her head gently, and then softly laying his chin on her head.

"You know what would be awesome right now?" Miley asked, giggling a little.

"What?" he asked, grinning as he felt her smile onto his chest.

"Make up sex."

Nick and Miley both laughed.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked, his horny self -taking over him.

"No, you douchebag!" Miley giggled, slightly pulling away and smiling at him. "But, that douchebag loves you… A lot." He said, grinning and picking her up.

"What are you doing?" She giggled asking.

Nick started slowly turning around with them. "If you drop me, I'll sew you for breaking my perfect long tanned legs." Nick chuckled, turning around faster.

"Hmm, but what if I don't drop you?" He asked smiling, and looking at his biceps. Miley rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, go ahead and brag about your perfectly shaped arms," she shrugged, giggling slightly.

"Hey, you were the one bragging about your legs like, three seconds ago!" He exclaimed, making Miley laugh loudly.

"Well, you know they're hot." She wiggled her eyebrows, making Nick so tempted to kiss her cheek. He did, and nodded.

"You know those little babies are hot, too." He asked, looking at his biceps once again.

"You're stupid," Miley stated ever so smartly. Nick grinned.

"Not as stupid as you are," He said, threatening to drop her.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't drop me!" She screamed, holding onto his neck tightly. Nick laughed, holding his grip on her tighter and smiling.

"Miles," Nick grinned, gently putting her on the floor.

"Yes, Nicky?" She grinned, putting a hand on her hip, the other dangling beside her thigh.

He got down on one knee, and pulled out a red box from his jeans.

* * *

**The cutest thing ever is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Which is why I'm asking for about.. 15 reviews? Look, I know I've been such a bad updater at the moment, but I have so much planned for this story. More than my head can concentrate.. So please, if you guys have Twitters or something, tweet about this.. Or maybe even tell your friends about it, you know? Just please spread the word.**

**Thank you all. x3**

**Jeena.  
**


	8. Note 1: Broke my laptop

**Hey guys! It's Jeena.**  
**I'm so sorry about not updating in the last 3 weeks maybe? I know I left such cliffhangers on MB and My Desire, but I broke my laptop. :( So... Until I get that fixed and hopefully tell my parents about it, I'll be updating ocasionally, from my brother's laptop/computer. Right now, I'm using his computer. This applies to:**

**- My Desire **

**- Misery Business **

**- O****ver My Dead Body Sequel [Coming soon]**

**- And all oneshots.**

**I'll update probably once every 2 weeks if I try really hard. Also, I have 2 Ds in English and Science, and I really wanna raise that to a B in like a week, so please please bare with me. I figured you guys need an explanation on why I haven't been on the account at ALL, but, my co-owner Liz [Elizabeth] will answer all your questions on Inbox in the time being.**

**ALSO, I noticed I received SO many reviews for My Desire and Misery Business int he last week and I'm very thankful! All your reviews are very kind, and I read them instantly because I recieve them as texts on my Blackberry.**

**Thanks!**

**- Jeena.**


End file.
